


The Peek of it All

by CerebralThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence and Adam have a little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peek of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for deadlymircale on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy, love!

Lawrence was hard at work, but despite his headphones he could still here Adam, Bruce, and James arguing loudly over the most recent Demo Disk. He groaned, turning up the volume to drown them out, just wanting to get this editing done so he could go to lunch. With all the noise now blocked out, the next few hours passed in a blur. The people around him began to disappear from his peripheries, and that's when he finishes the video. Pleased with himself, he took off the headphones, and began to collect his things to go off and get something to eat. It was rather unexpected though, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a chin rested on inky locks.

“Adam—” Lawrence hisses, glancing around, but everyone had cleared out already. It made him relax a bit, but he still felt a flush creep above his collar. He blamed it on the summer heat, but he knew better to let himself believe it. A kiss pressed down on the top of his head, and Lawrence pulls a face, “I told you we can't do this in the office.”

An annoyed sounded passed the broad man's soft lips, “I couldn't help myself. You've barely said two God damn words to me all day.” he complains, causing Lawrence to shift around in his seat so his face was pressed against his co-workers chest, breathing in his scent. To be honest, his cologne was awful, but it smelled like Adam so it was enough. The taller male just shrugs, Adam taking advantage of their position to card his hands through his hair, nails scraping gently over his scalp. Lawrence was basically vibrating with how soothing it was, but he heard people in the hall and had to push the other away. Both of them look at the door, but when no one enters Lawrence stands, stretching his limbs; joints popping as he did so. The other is quiet, just watching, pouting really.

He hates that their relationship has been a secret one for over six months, but Lawrence wasn't ready to let the other's know. He wasn't ready for that shit storm. Not that he thinks anyone would have a problem with it, but he can hear the jokes. He can hear the constant jokes. He was in-fucking-love with Adam, and he hated that he was hurting him like this. Having to be careful about letting their touches linger, or keeping eye contact for more than a couple seconds. Adam had voiced on more than one occasion that they should just tell them, but he wasn't there yet. He wasn't sure when he would be.  
Long fingers reached out, pinching the other's cheek, feeling the stubble there, “Hey, don't give me that look, asshole.” Lawerence chided, “Do you really want James coming in here and seeing us like that? He'd give us hell and you know it. I mean everyone would.” They would truly have a field day, and oh God, he couldn't even imagine those Achievement Hunter pricks finding out. Michael would probably turn him a violent rage, and he'd fly to Austin just to punch him in the mouth.

“I really don't give a shit anymore.” Adam snaps, jerking away from his lover's touch, “This is becoming bullshit, Lar.” he grumbles, turning around to pick up the shards from when James snapped the demo disk. He didn't really want to talk about this right now, but Lawrence decided he might as well hear it now rather than later.

“It's none of their business what we do, Adam. I don't know why you care so much about whether they know or not.” Lawrence argues, pushing his glasses up his nose, arms wrapping around his stomach. If he had known how Adam was going to react to the comment, he would have kept it to himself. He couldn't think of a time when he saw Adam get angry, but now was one of those times, and he could say he definitely didn't care for it. The bearded man spun around, his gaze narrowed, and jaw set dangerously. “Well, shit.”

“Seven and a half months, Lawrence. That's how long I've been sneakin' around with you, and guess what? I'm getting rather annoyed by it. I love you, alright, asshole. I really do. I'm not saying it's their business, I'm saying that they're out fuckin' friends and they wouldn't give a shit. I'm saying I'd like to fuckin' kiss you, or touch you without you flinching and making sure no one is there!” he barks, a little too loud for Lawrence's comfort, these walls were rather thin, and there were people who didn't always go out for lunch. Lawrence steeled himself as Adam jammed a finger in his chest, “I don't want to give you an ultimatum, but I just— Can you understand why I'm irritated?” his voice almost breaks, and that in return makes Lawrence falter. Fuck this. He didn't want Adam to be mad at him, he didn't want him to feel like he wasn't committed.

“Adam...” he tries, but Adam is shaking his head and backing away, a sickly sweet smile slipping onto his face.

“No, Lawrence, just don't. I get it. You're embarrassed, is that it? Embarrassed by me?” he was being completely irrational, and Lawerence had had enough of it. A strong hand came out, snatching the man by his collar and dragging him in, their mouth colliding in a solid, awkward kiss. It eased up after a moment, and both of them dove into it head long. Adam's arms wrapped around Lawrence's waist, and in return the bespectacled man pulled him in closer. It didn't last too long, but they both quieted after the kiss, and enjoyed the bliss that washed over both of them.

“I'm not embar—” before Lawrence could finish the thought, there was a small gasp and both men spun to the noise. A rather flush Matt Peake stood in the doorway.

“Oh.” was all Peake managed.

“Matt, we...” Lawerence tried, but Matt was shaking his head fast, in a comical manner that was a little out of character for the smaller man.

“Saw nothing. I saw nothing. I won't say shit. M'gunna go eat my lunch.” and with that, Matt disappeared into the hallway and shut the door behind him. Lawrence looked completely flustered, but when he turned to see Adam with a shit eating grin on his face he couldn't help, but smile as well.

“Guess the cat is out of the bad.” Lawrence sighs, shrugging his shoulders.

“Guess it is.” and both of them glance up at one another, and begin to laugh, hysterically. They broke apart, exclaiming about how priceless Peake's face was. As the rest of the office began to file back in, everyone just stared at the pair as if they were completely insane. It could be a threeway secret for the rest of the day, just to watch Peake squirm during Open Haus. They'd break it to everyone else tomorrow.


End file.
